


La Sangre

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [57]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy babyfic, for values of schmoop containing bloodsucking demonspawn babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as _A Raising In the Sun_ et al., and contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

When her milk comes in, it's tinged with red. Tiny beads of crimson well up alongside the creamy droplets on her nipple, mix, mingle, become one. There's a moment of panic (decades, centuries, _aeons_ of panic) and then it's… kind of a relief, really. All Slayers have a little bit of demon in them. Her body's always known what to do, no matter how frantically her mind denies it. 

Did the Shadow Men ever anticipate that one of their pawns would take their gift of death, and use it to make life? Billy latches on and sucks greedily, his tiny crumpled brow smoothing, his eyes shading from furious yellow to cloudy, blissful baby blue. Beside her, Spike stirs, his sleepy blink so like his son's she has to bite down on a laugh. He smiles, that loopy, astonished grin that's barely left his face for the last forty-eight hours, and strokes the back of Billy's downy head with one finger. The raspy, chainsaw rumble he insists isn't a purr vibrates through the bed. 

She's known from the moment the nurse put their child in her arms (accompanied by guarded warnings about 'physical anomalies;' she's hardly the first Sunnydale girl to get knocked up by a monster) who Billy is. After nine months of dread, she finally has an answer to the question of who she'll be. Not a simple one, and the hard part, she knows, is only beginning, but that's OK.

Teething, she thinks, is gonna be a bitch.

**End**


End file.
